1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2007-286627 A discloses a liquid crystal display device including a direct type backlight unit. In the liquid crystal display device, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as light sources of the backlight unit. The LEDs are disposed in matrix across an entire region of the backlight unit.
In the liquid crystal display device described in JP 2007-286627 A, the LEDs are disposed across the entire region of the backlight unit, and hence the size of a substrate on which a large number of LEDs are disposed needs to be large enough to cover the entire region of the backlight unit. This increases cost for preparing a large number of LEDs as well as a material cost of the substrate on which the LEDs are to be disposed.